


Cold feet, warm heart.

by aerialsky



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Male-Female Friendship, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerialsky/pseuds/aerialsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna has last minute doubts that she is marriage material.  Luckily, Tom is on hand to calm her down and show her the reality of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold feet, warm heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a wonderful tumblr thread discussing Janeway and Torres' wedding outfits that got me writing this in a state of fevered excitement!

“B’Elanna!  Will you quit pacing just for a second so I can straighten your collar?!”  Tom was desperately trying to follow a highly-strung B’Elanna Torres around her quarters as she got ready for the biggest day of her life.  “You’re not getting cold feet, are you?”

“No!  Of course, not!  I’m just… this is all so huge.  I still can’t believe this is happening!  I’m more worried about Kathryn getting cold feet!  I’m half-Klingon, you know.”

“B’Elanna, don’t give me that _I’m half-Klingon_ spiel.  The Captain knows that!  Wasn’t she the one to propose to you, anyway?”

“Yeah, but, maybe on the day, she’ll actually realise the cold hard fact of the matter.”

“Sit down.  What’s going on here?” Tom tried to calm his best friend.

“Maybe this is all getting a bit too serious.  Maybe it would be better to just leave things as they are.  You know, not jump in too deep.”

“B’Elanna…”

“I love her so much, sometimes I’m afraid that this is all just some kind of cosmic joke… how can I have got so lucky out of all the people on board?  It’s too good to be true, y’know?  It has to end someday… so maybe it should just end sooner rather than later.”

“B’Elanna!  That’s it. Come with me!”  With that, Tom dragged B’Elanna, in her tux with no shoes through the corridors of Voyager. 

“Where are you taking me?!” B’Elanna huffed, annoyed at the sudden, apparent disregard for her worries.

“I’m going to show you what you’ll be missing out on if you let these crazy thoughts of yours develop any further.”  Tom opened a hatch into a Jeffries tube.  “Get in.” 

“I can’t crawl through the ship in a tux!” 

“Just get in there!”  Tom unceremoniously pushed B’Elanna through the hatch, climbed in and closed the door behind him.

“We need to get to Jeffries tube 143-Alpha.  Come on.”

“143-Alpha?  Over the Cargo Bay?  What do we need to go there for?”

“You’ll see, now get a move on!”

They finally arrived at the hatch and Tom paused, and took B’Elanna’s hands in his.  “We shouldn’t really be doing this.  If Seven finds out, I’ll be a dead man.  So, for Captain Proton’s sake, keep your voice down OK?”

Tom began to remove the outer casing of a ventilation hatch leading into Cargo Bay 2.  “Before I remove this casing, I just want to say, B’Elanna Torres, if you try and talk yourself out of the best thing that has happened to you, you’re more crazy than I thought.  Now, take a look in here and tell me you want to back down from this.”

He opened the hatch to reveal a view of the Captain wearing the most stunning off-white dress.  Its design was simple and elegant: it had a modestly cut neck line that scooped to revealed Kathryn’s collarbones and lightly freckled chest, the bodice was held in place by two fine spaghetti straps over her delicate shoulders.  The back was cut low, revealing her toned, and also lightly freckled, back.  The skirt was also simple in design: it was long with a slight train at the back.  Seven was helping her to fasten a delicate necklace with a single pearl that B’Elanna had given her for their one year anniversary.   Her shoulder-length hair had been gathered into a messy updo with some loose tendrils framing her face.  She was perfection.

B’Elanna couldn’t take her eyes off her.  “She’s beautiful” she whispered, tears began to well in her eyes.  She looked at Tom, her eyes shining with deep emotion, sniffed, wiped her eyes, and then finally smiled, the full radiant smile of a woman ready to walk down the aisle with Captain Kathryn Janeway.  “Looks like I need to get back and get some shoes on!  Come on!”  She grabbed Tom and climbed back into the hatch back to the quarters she shared with Kathryn.

Once there, she put the finishing touches to her outfit: a black tux, black polished shoes, with a delicately woven Klingon sash over the top.  She put on a pair of traditional Klingon earrings and pulled her fingers through her wavy bob-haircut before checking in the mirror one last time.

“You look perfect, B’Elanna, the Captain’s not going to know what’s hit her!”

“Well then, let’s get this show on the road!”


End file.
